1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the transmitting of video signals, and more particularly is directed to video signal transmitting methods and apparatus suitable for application to video recording systems employing various types of record media, such as, magnetic tape, as in video tape recorders (VTRs), optical video disks, or magnetic disks for the recording of still pictures, and also suitable for application to video transmitting systems, such as, cable television (CATV) and wireless broadcasting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High definition television (HDTV) broadcasting has been recently developed and, in connection therewith, it is desired to provide the appearance of a wide screen display by horizontally enlarging the aspect ratio of the picture screen from the existing 4:3 aspect ratio to a proposed 5:3 or 16:9 aspect ratio. Further, in the area of video tape recorders, the present trend is to increase the frequency band of the recorded luminance signal, for example, from 3 MHz to 5 to 6 MHz, as in the case of the existing 8 mm video tape recorders. Moreover, in the field of improved definition (ID) television broadcasting, it is now proposed to increase the vertical resolution by providing adaptive interpolation between adjacent fields or lines.
However, all of the above measures for improving the visual characteristics of a video picture have no bearing on the quality of the color thereof or of the associated audio or sound.